


陪你长大

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige
Kudos: 19





	陪你长大

*《老板团内部消耗实锤了！》又名《绝育cp真的断子绝孙了》  
*leap down（一跃而下）  
*广告原理：视频播放前的那段广告，买得起商品的有钱人都充会员跳过去了，看到广告的都是买不起的穷人  
————————————————————————  
明天就要参加国内最具争议的节目《我敢》了，方识聿洗完澡趴在床上刷微博，看了一圈营销号和黑粉跳脚，面无表情地熄了屏幕把手机往床头一丢，起身走向客厅。

《我敢》，国内著名综艺节目，以问答为主要模式引导明星向观众展示自己对于某些问题的看法，杂糅“走近明星”“个人展示”等副项目，严肃与娱乐并存，被广大网友戏称为“高级人设制造机”。

与一般的娱乐性质综艺不同，支持人问的问题涵盖社会热点、人生追求、哲学文艺，说好听点是为敢于发表看法的明星搭建一个“高逼格”的阶梯，说难听点就是背背稿子做做功课以在节目上立个“有思想深度”的人设。但因为问题刁钻尖锐，立个这样的人设也并非易事。

不得不说，《我敢》节目组很会玩，狡猾又大胆，挑的问题基本处于风口浪尖，上上期“明星以何定片酬？”，上期“爱豆与艺人有何区别”。节目请的大多是咖位高、资历与声望并俱的艺人，若是敢说话、敢表态、有口才那最好不过，恰恰反映出节目名称内涵，同时更具爆点。除了不许带五光十色的应援物，粉丝站姐的长枪短炮允许进入，粉丝蜂拥，吵闹与安静皆约定俗成，演唱会与座谈会氛围切换自如，这也是《我敢》最新奇大胆的尝试。

f-boss年纪最小的成员方识聿作为首个参加《我敢》的男团成员，官宣刚出就迅速吸引大批网友注意，节目老粉还算理智，多数持观望态度，而营销号节奏带得飞起，黑粉翻出老板团黑历史搞全员联动黑，惹得小员工们连夜降热搜反黑，场面一度十分混乱。

说一点也不紧张是不可能的，尽管做足了功课，在脑内一遍遍地构想各种突发状况的应对方法，方识聿没敢还是有些没把握。

零点刚过，几个队友的房间都熄灯了，方识聿没敢开灯，摸着黑穿过走廊，小心翼翼地从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶和一个蛋挞。

冰箱门关上发出细微声响，同时客厅的灯被人“啪”地打开了。

方识聿吓了一跳，牛奶脱手掉下地板，转身看见贺决穿着白t和宽松的运动短裤站在走廊看着他，在灯光下身材颀长，手臂一层漂亮紧致的薄肌肉暴露无遗。

“又饿了？小仓鼠。”贺决似乎刚醒，声音低沉干涩，微勾起唇角看他。

“有点。”方识聿弯腰去捡牛奶盒，却被走近的贺决抢了先。

贺决握着盒子感受了会儿，皱着眉问：“怎么喝冰的？”

方识聿眨巴着大眼睛，“喝冰的有助于头脑清醒。”

“大半夜的清什么醒？”贺决气笑了，去厨房拿了个马克杯来，把牛奶倒进去，再连同蛋挞放微波炉里转一转。

方识聿盯着微波炉里跳转圈舞的夜宵出了神，刚吹完的头发柔顺地贴在耳侧，整个人呆愣愣的像只小狗。

“又乱逛微博了？”贺决忍不住去拨他耳垂，“别顾虑那么多，他们能发出邀请就说明你身上有某种特质，有资格也有信心去面向公众表达自己。”  
微波炉“叮”地一声响。

方识聿被揉得耳朵痒，偏过头躲了下，拿出夜宵，飞速咬了口蛋挞，又想起来还有个人，于是举起牛奶，声音因咀嚼而有些含糊：“没有蛋挞了…队长，喝牛奶吗？”

仓鼠有的时候还是很机灵的。

贺决知道他在转移话题，但时间不早，不好再说什么，“你喝吧，”拍了拍他后脑勺，“别睡太晚。”

“晚安队长。”

方识聿点点头，盯着贺决离开的背影，喝了一大口牛奶，露了一滴落在凸起的锁骨间。他抽了张纸低头擦去，心不在焉地走回房间。

…

最近几天f-boss成员各自都有安排，两个主唱贺决和邓殊、创作担陈新扬在讨论新单曲一段副歌part的改动，每天从早上七点到晚上九点都泡在录音室；原归还在参加那个颇有名气的真人秀《即刻出发》，已经一个多星期没回宿舍住了。  
这天方识聿起了个大早。昨晚睡得并不安稳，热牛奶丝毫不起作用。

他醒来时和正要出门的录音室三人组打了个照面。

邓殊抱臂倚着门，不耐道：“这坨羊屎能不能给我滚快点，再磨蹭就回屋睡觉吧，不用去了。”

陈新扬一副睁不开眼的样子，啪嗒啪嗒穿着拖鞋走过来，脚一蹬再一踩，黑色匡威就换上了。他这人是懒鬼成精，鞋带从来没松过系过，什么价位的鞋都能让他毫不吝惜地穿成踩脚的。

“哎你着什么急，不就比平常晚了十分钟吗…”

贺决本来在一边静候，瞥见方识聿穿戴整齐地走出房间，便交代了一句：“芥菜粥放冰箱里了，热一下就行。”

邓殊看见他眼底淡淡的乌青，皱起眉，“识聿，昨晚没睡好？”

“早啊，小仓鼠。”一道不和谐的声音响起，邓殊赶紧把状况外的陈新扬头按下去。

“艹，你干嘛——”

邓殊语气冷硬，“闭嘴。”

“早，新扬哥。”方识聿笑起来，回答得不假思索，“没有，睡得挺好的，”他转身去拿早餐，末了瞟了眼贺决，“队长，你们先走吧，一会儿小张开车来接我。”

贺决一看便知这小孩儿心里在想什么，走过去揉了把他的头发，“放松，少看手机。录完节目马上回来休息，今晚请你吃炸鸡。”

方识聿眼睛一亮，仿佛细碎的繁星在天空中闪了一下，整张小脸都生动起来，“真的？”

“嗯。”贺决勾了下唇角，微蹙的俊眉展开来。

没眼看。  
邓殊把脸转到一边。

陈新扬却精神起来，永远睁不开的双眼中瞳孔放大，兴致勃勃道：“我估摸着今天中午前就能搞定初稿了，原归正好下午五点回来，不如点顿大餐直个播呗，我们好久没合体了！”

“你除了吃和睡还会做什么？”邓殊一声嗤笑。

“还会唱歌，谢谢。”

陈新扬把摁着自己头的手扒拉下去。

贺决爽快点头，“可以。那新扬你通知一下原归，点什么吃的你们自己定。”

这一个月以来五人各有行程，上一次团体直播也已经是两个多月前了。

除了人型bb机原归依然发博频繁，其余人微博基本都是各种节目宣传和硬广，营业痕迹明显。老板团粉丝叫苦不迭，天天往评论区凑，为了求哥哥们发个自拍撒泼打滚，什么招式都使出来了，大粉专门创了个号叫“老板团黑历史bot”，每隔一小时就发一条鬼畜gif收集博，底下一水儿的艾特逼正主现身。

然而只有原归回复。

@f-boss原归：日常被猪队友拉下水[/微笑]

@陈新扬爱喝草莓冰：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈圆规gg实惨，快帮我们把其他四个也炸出来啦！

@最敬业的小员工：这就是所谓的广告原理么…我们果然只能炸出最活跃的那个…

@有谁看到我的爱豆吗：#原归，惨 #老板团，假人

@方识聿今天也在散发可爱吗：呜呜呜什么时候才能康康我的仓鼠dd，麻麻想你想得快疯辽

可怜原归一个百忙之中抽空按时发博的五好爱豆，还要被四个不争气的队友拉下水。

…

三人组走后，小张恰好发来微信说车已经到宿舍楼下。方识聿吃完早餐，仔仔细细又整理了一遍着装才下楼。

四十分钟的车程，方识聿一直在用各种方式自我冷静，车窗摇下来开了道窄窄的缝，微凉的晨风钻进来，温柔缱绻。

这是我的契机。  
方识聿对自己说。

粉丝说他的五官是“阳光的副产物”。初看并不惊艳，跟那种在娱乐圈吃香的A破天际的长相八竿子打不着，但看久了便觉得处处是惊喜。眼尾和唇角上翘，眉毛浓淡适宜，挺立的鼻梁下是一张标准的微笑唇，就像丝丝缕缕的阳光抚摸过这副眉眼，带着暖热的、生机勃发的力度，寸寸雕琢出来。

方识聿跳舞时即使面无表情也不显得冷肃，反倒平添一股认真和执着。

阳光灵动，热情认真，被哥哥们宠着护着却不见任性娇纵，反而是团里最省心乖顺也最有拼劲的那个。

姐姐粉和妈妈粉怎么能不当宝藏捧着呢。

车窗映出他的眉眼，方识聿揉了把脸，舔了下嘴唇，下车款步走向化妆室。

…

《我敢》的主持人袁筝，业内名声褒贬不一，网友对其评价也极端化，昨晚刷微博的时候方识聿看了不少。

@谁都不想理：《我敢》老粉来唠两句。做主持的哪个不得往刀尖上站，袁筝一个b大出来的干什么不吃香偏来混这个圈？还不是为了本心吗，你们可以看看她早年的几期访谈，人都说是为了唤醒这个时代的思考，不让某些问题埋没在快节奏的信息中。嘲人家名牌大学毕业生不懂隐私权的你是法盲吗？你行你上啊

@今天吃了片吐司：又来了又来了，著名不会制冷不能评论冰箱理论。《我敢》今年3月16那期yz怎么逼得人知名导演中断录制你失忆了？你才眼瞎ok？

@你二大爷：别吵了冷静冷静，来康康我们家弟弟@f-boss方识聿美图净化心灵，仓鼠笼携手识聿小仓鼠在这儿给老粉拜年啦！弟弟礼貌可爱进退有度，一定会和y劳斯好好相处的！[/图片]

@不想上网课：粉丝别空瓶好吗烦死了！！！

袁筝的确有新闻人与娱乐人杂糅的独特气质，脊背挺直如松，目光平和中带着锐利，妆容得体，整个人稍显冷峻。

见到袁筝的第一眼，方识聿就感受到她作为专业访谈人独有的洞察力和不加掩饰的锋芒。他觉得这样的人与业界大亨并肩而立，也一定能侃侃而谈，毫不犯怵。

舞台的装潢布局都没有专业访谈节目的严肃庄重，也许为了冲淡后期过于尖锐的气氛，节目组把现场布置得更具娱乐性。这让方识聿的开场表演少了几分紧张。

他跳的是f-boss出道曲里热度最高的《leap down》，为了给观众带来惊喜，还特意没换掉陈新扬的part，有模有样地扯了一段rap。

台下欢呼声热浪一般穿透耳膜，站姐扛着大炮拉近景，室内空气温度骤升，粉丝对这首成名曲的节奏烂熟于心，每一个beat都在引领心跳的节拍，每一个从耀眼的舞蹈少年口中倾泻而出的音符都随着忽明忽暗的灯光降落在观众心尖上。

微博很快放出实时图，三秒万转，评论全员狼嚎。

@仓鼠不出笼-11：卧槽刚刚领口滑了一下我看到崽崽的锁骨了！awsl儿子终于步入成人殿堂！！！没看的速来品！[/图片]

@方识不聿03：啊啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜没想到我会有半访谈节目上看宝贝儿子的一天！又可怜又激动1551...这是什么神仙节目，哪儿是访谈，明明是solo平台！

@我永远爱老板团：楼上nsdd，节目组也太宠了吧13分钟的才艺展示时间！果然仓鼠弟弟就是走哪都招人疼吗！话说什么时候才能看到其他四个，我相思病晚期了[/sos]

@暴躁老哥别q我：粉丝别自我高潮了，这节目什么鸟样还不知道吗？你们哥哥有的是钱，爱跳多久跳多久呢～[/可爱]

@我的墙头遍地球：啊啊啊啊啊这个锁骨好漂亮我i了！弟弟缺女朋友吗！

…

“休息一下。”贺决把画着凌乱线条的手稿放下，拧开一瓶矿泉水。

陈新扬一打开手机就是刷微博，正好看到那张锁骨图，立刻点开放大，揶揄道：“哎哟，我们仓鼠弟弟也有欲图出圈的一天。”

邓殊不动声色地看了眼贺决，他听罢果然抬眸，把陈新扬的手机拿过去，端详过后挑了挑眉。

“又开始了，贺爸爸与他刚成年的漂亮儿子。”陈新扬笑得很张狂，“哈哈哈哈哈哈贺决你家小仓鼠要有女友粉了！”

“挺好，识聿本来就女友粉少。”贺决没有太大反应，“再过十分钟，我们继续。”

邓殊瞥了眼贺决，一抬手锁住陈新扬的脖子拉近了说：“你这坨羊屎可长点心吧，少说话。”

“滚蛋，等原归回来了你就享受不了如此安静的我了！”

贺决用自己手机打开微博，看到#方识聿 锁骨已经窜上热搜第七，点进去后还有顶胯、wink等等gif。

只会吃零食的小仓鼠也是拥有女友粉的人了。

…

娱乐环节毕竟只是辅助，《我敢》老粉向来只关注访谈内容。

主持人很有技巧地从细节谈起，中间还安排了一段介绍性的明星生活vlog环节，给艺人一点缓冲，方便他们为表达观点做铺垫。

方识聿放的vlog是他独自去西藏的旅游记录，特意配了一些表明价值观的独白进去。随即主持人谈及入圈感受和早年经历，方识聿的回答尚可，不卑不亢，以讲故事的轻松口吻娓娓道来，谈话氛围渐入佳境。

“识聿今年也十九岁了，微博上也经常看到‘女友粉’吧？”

没有，很少。  
方识聿心里答过一遍，微笑开口：“偶尔而已，可能我的长相不太符合女孩儿们的男友标准吧。”

他面带窘迫道，“大多数粉丝都喜欢叫我‘儿子’。”  
台下掀起一波笑浪，甚至有一声“仓鼠崽崽我爱你！”划破天际。

“相信很快就会有大批粉丝想当你女朋友的，”主持人笑笑，抛出最后的主题，“那么，你是如何看待男明星与女友粉之间的关系呢？”

上节目前，节目组只给了个模糊的关键词“粉丝、原则、明星”

方识聿不是没猜到会这样问，思索了会儿便道：“距离产生美吧。明星对于粉丝来说是一种理想化的模型，这种模型又因喜好不同而千差万别，女友粉在为自己爱豆做各种各样事情的过程中产生对理想男友的爱慕感和满足感，爱豆隔着舞台或屏幕为她们展现魅力。从女友粉的角度来说，‘我’只有一个‘你’，而‘你’有千千万万个‘我’，在我看来这就是最美好的距离。”

掌声接住了方识聿的话尾。这番回答算不上出彩，但也中规中矩，看得出来是做足了功课。

按照台本，最重要的问题即最后一个问题，此时本应客套几句完美收场，袁筝却坐直了身子，直视方识聿，平静之下暗流涌动。

“最后一个问题，听说f-boss成团第二年，识聿曾跟一个年轻粉丝在s市十一街闲逛，女孩还喂你吃了冰淇淋，对吗？”袁筝说话客气，却根根矛头直指方识聿。

方识聿心脏猛烈地跳了一下——流程里根本没有这个问题。

是袁筝擅自加进去的吗？

那年方识聿才十七岁，这件事被黑粉舞上了热搜。

一个不知名小号自称女孩的朋友，爆料女孩是方识聿的粉丝，俩人加微信后聊了几天，她就被方识聿约到十一街，吃完冰淇淋后去了某酒店，当晚方识聿提裤子走人。随后便是铺天盖地的“未成年爱豆艹粉”骂名，那小号还有模有样地放出“方识聿与粉丝”的微信聊天记录和开房记录——开房人还是女方的名字。

一时间骂声四起，群嘲方识聿未成年就又浪又渣，小渣男开个房还得粉丝来登名。

其实那天是个自称粉丝的女孩来向他求助，说自己从外地来s市旅游，人生地不熟和朋友走散了，手机和钱包在地铁被偷，身上只剩十来块钱和身份证。当时方识聿年纪小防备心轻，女孩儿说话的语气又显得真诚可怜，他当即带着女孩去附近酒店，用她的身份证开了个单间，又借手机给她联系朋友。临走时被女孩叫住，说要用仅剩的钱买个冰淇淋感谢他。街边，她递过冰淇淋时手一倾，雪球快要掉下，方识聿反应迅速地接过底部，下意识歪头把那坨雪球咬下来。

也许做这个动作时女孩的手尚未离开底部，造成她喂方识聿吃冰淇淋的错觉。

还是未成年的他更没想到，女孩假意与朋友打电话，实际打开摄像头给方识聿拍了张实实在在的照片。

想来她一定是挂断电话后把图发给了什么人，再有一个团队伪造微信聊天记录，写个通稿一顿操作，成就方识聿成名以来最大的黑点。

之后再如何澄清、申诉、挂出证明，都远远比不过乌合之众刻意地蒙上双眼。

谩骂、诋毁、讽刺，近半年的艹粉黑称。

他以为再也不会有人提起这件事。

方识聿几次深呼吸，语气不再彬彬有礼，在袁筝说出下一句话时打断，“抱歉，我不能回答这个问题。”

他抬眸直视观众，“那个女孩也并非我的粉丝。”

“以前不是，以后也不会…不能是。”

“不能”，这是禁止、拒绝的口吻。

台下一片哗然。

袁筝只是扬起唇角，得体地作结，“谢谢回答，相信你一定会有越来越多的女友粉。本周《我敢》到此结束，感谢观看。”

…

“卧槽！快看热搜！小仓鼠上热一了！！！”陈新扬刚通知完原归直播事宜，倏地站起身。

[方识聿再次回应粉丝事件 沸]

@苹果长在地里：呃...路人表示无言以对，这么点破事舞了两年还没舞够，不就艹个粉吗？现在的流量哪个不是会浪会玩，差一年就十八而已，放过人家弟弟吧

@识聿的食欲：识聿答得超帅！黑粉给爷爬！！！都两年了仓鼠弟弟还是摘不干净这顶黑帽，你们那么能说倒是把口水吐到始作俑者身上啊，指路@f-boss方识聿18年4月15号那条澄清博，别在这瞎bb跟风黑

@空调没电了：我笑看fsy粉丝洗地，你们弟弟虽然年纪小，但可会玩了，女友粉们不试试联系一下他吗，说不定来者不拒呢哈哈哈哈哈

@五个老板喂我吃饭：可滚你妈的吧，我们仓鼠弟弟没有女友粉只有姐姐妈妈粉，老娘就是他妈！再欺负我儿子小心我顺着网线爬过去砍死你！！！

各方迅速战队，仓鼠笼和小员工联动卡黑降热搜，跟黑粉和营销号血拼到底，控评组全员出动洗评论。

方识聿回到宿舍时，已经过了一个小时。

事情经过发酵与镇压的反复对抗，热搜将将降到20，勉强维持平衡。

期间方识聿手机没电关机，心绪烦闷下也没有借小张的手机联系经纪人和队友，在车上发了一路的呆。

方识聿走到门前，刚抬起手门便打开了。

贺决立在门口，身姿挺拔如鹤，棉质休闲长裤的宽松掩盖不住两条长腿。俊眉紧紧拧着，因背对客厅，光只落在身体一侧，在挺拔的鼻梁旁落下一道阴影。

贺决抓起方识聿的手腕，语气掩盖不住的担忧：“怎么样？”

“没怎么，队长。”方识聿垂眸，任由贺决拉他进门。

五个人终于到齐，陈新扬凑过去看邓殊点单，叽里呱啦说着，一通乱指。

原归率先打了个圆场，“咱们小仓鼠回来啦，我们正要点东西，除了炸鸡你还想吃什么？尽管说，哥哥们请你顿大的！”

方识聿知道他们也在担忧，只是为了安抚自己的情绪才一副若无其事的样子。

“我…我有点不舒服，圆规哥你们先吃吧，我回房间躺一会儿。”

“别呀，来来来小仓鼠，看看烤串要哪家的。”陈新扬从沙发上跳起来，揽着方识聿的肩走过来，“是不是没人通知你直播要提前一个小时开始？”

方识聿在陈新扬的胁迫下点完单，抬头看了眼贺决，见他不像刚才那样皱着眉，才松了口气。

原归看看方识聿，又看看贺决，笑得很张狂：“哈哈哈哈哈你俩又上演什么家庭伦理大戏呢？惹祸的忙内儿子和生气的队长爸爸？”

“圆规的脑子是尖的，能懂个屁？”原归一回来，邓殊的十级嘲讽就只向他开炮。

“滚蛋！”原归拿起抱枕向邓殊砸去。

俩人一来二去，茶几上吃了一半的薯片被打飞，散落一地。

陈新扬被误伤两次，忍无可忍加入混战。

贺决静观良久，“东西快到了，都冷静点。”边走向方识聿边道，“新扬，你手机屏幕大，就你来开直播吧。”

方识聿抬头与贺决对视，又迅速移开视线。今天的他妆容大方，浓淡相宜，服饰也是最相配的浅暖色系，看起来像个小王子。就是表情丧气了点，双眸失了灵气。

“先直播，之后再跟你聊。”贺决牵着他手腕坐到沙发上。

…

“Hello好久不见，我们是f-boss！贺老板带着他的四个秘书来给大家拜年啦！”原归一开始就cue秘书梗，把话头抛给贺决。

“谢谢原秘，大家好我是贺决。”队长难得把笑容荡得那么开，深邃眉眼舒展开来。

弹幕经历过刚开始的高潮，又炸起一波尖叫。

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊wsl！贺决大老板！大总攻！笑起来怎么这么苏啊！！！球球你以后都这么笑吧！]

[呜呜呜我老公对我笑了 贺队长取我狗命]

画面里满地薯片没人清理，四个枕头飞到客厅各个角落，茶几上一堆吃的眼花缭乱，看起来很像拆迁现场。

[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们宿舍是刚被轰炸过吗？圆规gg你别挡了我们都看到了！那无处安放的抱枕哈哈哈哈xswl！！！]

[盲猜殊途同归又打架了哈哈哈陈新扬你个臭小汁]

[前面打架+1]

[时隔两个月，我们又能见证殊途同归家暴现场～]

[别刷cp，安静看直播！！！]

[小羊你可少吃点吧 再长点肉小心被经纪人送到屠宰场！]

“怎么可能，我这一身是宝！”陈新扬吃了一大口鸡肉卷，含糊道。

弹幕又是一片哈哈哈。

五个人点了一桌的小吃，烤串炸鸡奶茶甜点一应俱全，每样都是五份，还多出来一份芒果班戟，被眼尖的粉丝发现。

[我仔细点了一遍，每样东西都是每人一份啊，那盒芒果班戟是谁的啊？]

[卧槽，当代列文虎克就是你！]

[前面的我也数了一遍，所以班戟是给谁的？]

坐在最中间的方识聿看到弹幕一愣，整个团里就他喜欢吃芒果班戟。

谁点的？

贺决刚拿起一份吮指原味鸡，顺手拿了芒果班戟递给右边的方识聿。

他直播不习惯看弹幕，一般读弹幕这种事都交给梗王原归。

所以当他说“给你点的，上周不是说想吃？”时，语气无比自然。

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！卧槽卧槽！队长这自然的语气是怎么回事啊！！]

[好久没有这种被糖迎面砸来的感觉了，呜呜呜绝育szd！]

[宠，给我往死里宠！]

陈新扬离饮料最近，方识聿够不到，他就递了杯烤奶过来。

[仓鼠弟弟日常被哥哥们投喂 aaaa太可爱了]

[洋芋大旗扛起来！！！]

[前面走开，元芳szd！]

[可是识聿看起来愣愣的，话好少啊...]

[对啊对啊，我的阳光可爱弟弟不见了]

[是不是哥哥们欺负你了？弟弟被绑架了就眨眨眼！]

方识聿吃完班戟又拿一袋奥尔良烤翅，一口翅一口烤奶默默吃着，没有像平常直播一样笑着跟弹幕互动。

邓殊和陈新扬面面相觑，后者向镜头挑了挑眉，调侃道：“我们哪儿敢啊，贺爸爸还不得杀人！”

[杨树家有人吗？呜呜呜冷门cp好不容易发个糖]

原归一如既往地控制节奏，挑了几条弹幕回答，几人边吃边透露一些新单曲的计划。

“初稿已经定了，我们尝试了下新风格，增加更多抒情成分。”语毕，贺决侧过头看了眼方识聿，抬手握住他的奶茶杯晃了晃，捏了下他的后颈，轻笑道：“没了还吸？”

方识聿顿了下，耳尖迅速染上薄红，啪地放下奶茶杯，像被踩了尾巴的猫，语气又急又快：“我没注意！刚在…想事情。”

[啊啊耳朵好红 我被击中了！！！方识聿是什么绝世小可爱！]

[弟弟你是队长家养的小猫猫吧？又是被投喂又是被逗弄的]

[艹粉的事解释一下？还有心情直播呢？]

[纯路人，fsy这事是真的恶心到我了，渣男biss]

[fsy滚出我大老板团！年纪最小最得宠还最不懂事，迟早有一天拖死我们家哥哥！]

贺决抬头，恰好看到带节奏的几条弹幕飘过去。

看着身边的方识聿刚舒缓的眉眼又耷拉下来，贺决凑近了在他耳边低声说：“别被影响。”转而拿了张纸巾，指指自己的侧脸，“擦擦，烤翅吃到脸上去了。”

[你俩又咬耳朵！贺爸爸在说啥让我们也听听[/耳朵] ]

[我命令你们原地结婚！！什么Alpha爸爸xOmega儿子，明明就是温柔酷哥和他养的小仓鼠！]

[aaaaa崽崽快说句话 全程不吭声急死妈妈了]

向来知礼、从不在公众面前展露负面情绪的方识聿破天荒地任性了一回，没有接贺决递来的纸巾，缓缓起身，向镜头微微躬身：“抱歉大家，我——”

贺决眼疾手快，攥着方识聿的手臂拉他坐下。在全员诡异的沉默中，弹幕也出现短暂的空屏。

下一秒，方识聿一根一根掰开贺决的手指，再次起身。

[卧槽？我刚来，什么情况？怎么没弹幕？]

[闭嘴看家庭矛盾现场。]

[？？？方识聿怎么了]

[哈哈哈哈阳光人设绷不住作精现身了呗还能怎么？粉丝还一个个当小孩哄，恶不恶心]

[小仓鼠是我团吉祥物，我们乐意哄着他关你屁事？？]

[弟弟别冲动哦 有什么事告诉哥哥们他们会帮你的呀]

原归眼尖看到黑粉跳脚，勾起嘴角道：“贺爸爸和他家儿子闹着玩呢。”

贺决面上笑意消失，再次拉方识聿坐下。方识聿瞪了贺决一眼，见他面色不虞又移开视线。

贺决见人眼眶泛红，心里塌了一块，伸手不轻不重地揪了下方识聿的耳朵，凑近耳侧说了句什么。

方识聿僵了一下，耳朵瞬间变红，不知是被揪红的还是别的什么。

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么绝美年上爱情！队长看起来挺生气的结果还是宠到只舍得揪揪耳朵 也太可爱了8！！！]

[我落泪了 这辈子就磕这对 正主亲自发糖 不甜不要钱 555连吵架也这么粉红～]

[识聿弟弟你认个错再撒撒娇队长肯定就消气了]  
[cp粉有病吗？没看气氛那么僵了 还在那瞎几把脑补]

[+1 cp粉滚 别来搅浑水]

直播后期，方识聿勉强回到以前的状态，跟着节奏回答了几条弹幕问题，下播时粉丝都聪明地对热搜事件避而不谈，纷纷表示仓鼠弟弟还是不太对劲，叮嘱几个成员多开导开导。

…

今晚是各家cp超话的狂欢之夜，各种甜蜜截图放出，镇圈剪刀手出了好几个糖点cut，圈内疯转，嗑糖彻夜不息。

几人收拾好垃圾场一样的客厅，陈新扬和原归嗨上头了，窝在沙发上玩UNO，还硬要拉着邓殊。  
邓殊拗不过，见贺决拉着方识聿手腕往他房间走，悄悄跟贺决说：“决哥，别太严格，平时这么护着…你一冷他肯定不高兴。”

贺决点头，低声道：“我有分寸。”

等到贺决房门关上，原归立刻小声问：“哎你们刚刚谁听到队长揪识聿耳朵时说了啥？”

陈新扬一挑眉，立刻打开微博进入绝育超话，边翻边说：“我知道他俩超话有个镇圈大神，唇语十级。”

“我靠，还能这么玩儿？…不是，你咋知道的？”

“找到了，”陈新扬仔细看那篇分析博，“…卧槽！”

邓殊满脸的无言以对，“你俩小点声。”

“咋了咋了？”  
原归抢过手机一看。

[……综上推断，hj说的是“回去再收拾你，现在乖点好吗。”]

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么A断腿的发言！贺决gg对自家omega占有欲那么强的吗…]

[我有个朋友想看看收拾的详细过程！]

[老公快来收拾我，我超乖的1551]

评论跟捅了土拨鼠窝一样，满屏的尖叫。

“……”

原归打破寂静，“来来来买定离手，我赌贺爸爸在训话。”

陈新扬：“识聿不会被训哭吧…”

“哭了也会哄回来的。”邓殊啧了声，“不是说要打牌？别琢磨了，皇上不急太监急！”

贺决拉着方识聿坐到自己床上。

方识聿听到反锁门的声音，不安地抿抿唇。  
“为什么要反锁？”

“你想当着他们的面挨我的训？”贺决挑眉。

方识聿摸摸耳根，“对不起，队长。我——”

贺决走近，在方识聿面前蹲下，自下而上地看着他，语气平和而认真：“你是为哪件事道歉？”

方识聿垂下头不去看他，“我在节目上没控制住情绪，害公司又得花钱处理热搜，还让你们担心。”

“这些事都不值一提，你不用道歉。还有呢？”

黑上热搜这种等级的大事不值一提吗？  
方识聿错愕，“还有…直播的时候使性子，不顾及你们和观众的感受。”

“那你记住了，今天你只犯了这一个错误。”贺决起身坐到床边，拍拍自己的大腿，淡淡道：“过来，趴这儿。”

方识聿瞳孔瞬间放大，整个人愣愣的，似乎难以理解这句话的意思：“…什么？”

“别等我过去抓你，识聿。”贺决看他像个呆头鹅一样一动不动，笑道：“怎么，小时候没挨过揍？”

方识聿的神经这才接通，看了眼贺决揶揄的表情又看看他的大腿，耳尖红透，“队…”

贺决收起笑容，低声道：“我数三个数，再不过来我就找工具了。”

方识聿像受惊的猫，慌慌张张起身趴到了贺决膝头。少年天生习舞，身姿柔软，清瘦挺拔，这么一趴更显手长脚长。他偷偷调整了个舒服的姿势，却让某个部位翘得更高。

贺决不废话，直接上手扒了裤子。

身后一凉，方识聿认命地闭起眼睛，把头埋进带着贺决惯用沐浴乳香味的被子里。

方识聿这样的努力型选手，“能吃苦”都表现在废寝忘食地泡在练舞室的日子，一些细节就属于被护着的典型。

比如极少被风吹日晒。  
况且跳舞伤在那个部位能很快恢复。

方识聿的臀又翘又白，既不是小姑娘那种松软嫩滑，也不至常年健身之人的健硕结实，是恰到好处的紧致有弹性，拍起来很有手感，且印子明显。

贺决把他裤子卡在膝弯，不着急动手，晾了好几分钟，观察方识聿脖颈处神奇的颜色变化。

很快、很明显，一红一大片。

像绯色小虫先聚集在一处，然后迅速、有组织地散开队形，占领高地，爬满了耳廓和后颈。

“哥，别这样…”方识聿忍不住道，声音闷闷的。  
他一般叫贺决“队长”，只有两个人独处时会叫哥。

贺决摸摸他犹如滴血的耳垂，轻笑，“羞？还是怕？”

“……”方识聿不说话了。

“不逗你了。”

贺决扬手抽了一下，白皙臀肉凹陷又弹起，很快浮起一个掌印。

方识聿侧过头看着门。这扇门隔音效果并不好，还能听见客厅里打游戏和打牌的喧闹。房间里却这般安静，落针可闻，把巴掌着肉的声音衬得格外响亮。队长平日里如何用那双骨节分明的手握话筒、调耳返，如何轻揉他的头发和耳尖，如何像制服小动物一样捏住他的后颈。

那双手多好看，皮薄肉匀、修长有力，此时却高高扬起、重重落下，与那难以启齿的部位亲密接触，制造充满亲近和教育意味的痛感。

贺决加大力道抽下去，啪地一声炸响，门外像按了暂停键一样静默。

“卧槽，我刚听到了什么？”

“可能是…书掉了？”

“不可能，明明是肉体发出来的声音。”

邓殊沉默了一会儿，迟疑道：“我有一个猜测，但需要验证…”

“啪！啪！啪！”

更激烈、更急促的噼啪声从房间传来，除此之外一丝人声也无。

“我猜对了。”邓殊明白过来，心情颇复杂，“…有点不太好说。”

“哎呀我最讨厌说话说一半的人了，别磨叽赶紧说！”

“只能说这是惩罚小孩子的方式。”

“……”陈新扬和原归终于反应过来。

清脆的声响还在继续，看戏三人组集体沉默。

原归：“不愧是你，Alpha爸爸，这就家暴上了。”

“决哥有分寸的，”邓殊拢了拢牌，“还打吗？”

陈新扬：“来！但是如果十分钟后还有声儿，我们就冲进去把小仓鼠解救出来。”

屋里，巴掌碾过两轮，方识聿身后每寸肌肤都染上薄红，上不至腰下不至腿，严谨规整，只罚在该受的部位。好像枪林弹雨找到了一个集中火力点，发起猛烈进攻。

天生握话筒唱歌的人，手劲儿怎么会这么大呢。  
巴掌又急又重，方识聿忍不住扭着腰往旁边躲，笔直修长的两条腿小幅度地蹬。然而巴掌精准无误地咬上来，他狼狈得像个被抓回来的逃兵，面上的羞愧无处遁形，身后的惩罚不可逃避。

“你越动我越用力。”贺决不厌其烦地把方识聿的身体摆正，“不信可以试试。”

方识聿的动作瞬间卡带，红着脸趴回原来的姿势。

好不容易停下，方识聿抓紧机会大口喘气，整个上身都在起起伏伏，瘦削漂亮的脊背在轻薄的丝状衣物下若隐若现，脊骨微凸，疼极时弓起身，像只虾米。

两瓣屁股肿起薄薄的一层，因皮肤细嫩而生不出红痧，只有大大小小、深浅不一的红掌印凌乱地叠加，

“识聿，”贺决揉了揉红肿的臀肉，“我打你不为节目的事。”

“人人都有原则和底线，这是我们对未知的、鱼龙混杂的外界最本能的防御机制。粉丝那件事，你追根溯源、自证清白，而始作俑者得到制裁，这就是最公正合理的结果。无论是自诩正义之人高高在上的评判、乌合之众的人云亦云、粉丝的私心维护、黑粉的污言秽语，都与你无关。这些外界的声音，你不用听、不用想，甚至不给他们留一个眼神。你就是你，轮不到任何人妄下论断。”

贺决看见绷紧的臀肉放松下去，把方识聿的上衣往上撩了些，露出一截劲瘦的腰，手一挥又抽打起来。

“在这个圈子保持清醒不是一件容易的事。但今天你的每一句回答都让我由衷地欣慰。我手把手地教你唱歌作曲、待人处事，告诉你娱乐圈这盘大型游戏的规则，”贺决想起刚才直播时被方识聿掰开的手指，轻笑一声，狠狠落了一掌，抽得方识聿臀肉发颤，“虽然有时候会使小性子，但在我眼里，你一直都是有天赋又肯下功夫、对梦想热情不减的一个小朋友。我很高兴陪你长大，也很欣慰听到你对不愿意的事情说不。”

方识聿身后热辣难耐，贺决的一番话却惹得他鼻头发酸。黏腻的细汗爬了满头，湿热咸涩的泪水夺眶而出，滚落在被子和贺决的衣角。

自从进入这个圈子，方识聿掉眼泪的次数屈指可数，再辛苦的训练和通告都能熬过去，遇到难事憋红了眼眶也不肯掉一滴眼泪。他生来一副阳光相，笑起来感染力十足，懂事省心，是哥哥们最心疼的小孩儿。

“不愿的你不必迁就，但身为明星在公众，尤其是爱你的粉丝面前，不说滴水不漏，至少不要表现太多的负面情绪，”贺决怕他误会，又解释道：“这不是要求你不能有负面情绪。明星也是人，也有悲欢，带给观众快乐是我们应做的，同样，面对我们几个亲人，你永远拥有哭泣和抱怨的权利，我们会给你肩膀。”

“像今晚的直播，我们说好了过后再聊，你却当着这么多观众的面发脾气，白白让黑粉钻了空子，”贺决抽了一下，“应该吗？”

早在听到“亲人”二字时，眼泪便再也止不住了。

方识聿闷哼一声，忍不住伸手去挡，声音哽咽发软：“不应该。我错了…今天是我一时冲动，没收住情绪。”

贺决趁热打铁，把他瘦白的手抓住按回去，不留情地又抽一记。

“唔…！哥…好疼，我…真的想明白了。以后我会做好自己，控制情绪。谢、谢谢哥，谢谢你们，教我这些。”

贺决听他抽噎，服软认错，心里一片酸涩。狠心扬手急促、凌厉地扇了整整十下。

“啊、啊…！”方识聿痛呼出声，腿蹬得贺决快压不住，红肿的臀肉又添新伤。

一场亲密又泛着酸苦的惩罚落幕，贺决听到方识聿低低的、从发哑的喉咙里泻出的声音：

“哥哥。”

好像兽类幼崽奄奄一息的呜咽。

比独处时才会叫的单一个字“哥”，“哥哥”是更为亲密的称呼。中文叠字听起来总像吴侬软语，一股清和的意蕴自心底而发，沿着气管咽喉一路向上，由声带牵引着微微颤动，这自带软糯意味的词语就从唇舌间溜出来。

方识聿很少叫贺决哥哥。这是他十四五岁还是练习生时对贺决的称呼。

长大后，便只有在委屈或者撒娇时才搬出来派上用场。

贺决心里最柔软的地方陷进去一块儿，一手揉揉臀肉，一手捏着他漂亮而脆弱的后颈。良久，把人扶起来。

方识聿刚直起身就双手环上贺决的脖子，整个人热乎乎湿黏黏地贴过去，含糊着说了个“抱”字，过了会儿转而去抱贺决的腰，把头埋进他的颈窝。

方识聿只对贺决黏糊得起来，从小到大都是。

怀中人细软的发梢蹭得贺决发痒，他环过方识聿的腰，一下一下轻拍他被汗浸湿的后背。

倒真像个Alpha爸爸在哄omega儿子了。

“不哭了。”贺决捧起方识聿的脸，替他擦掉半干的眼泪，蜻蜓点水地在他额头落下一个吻，“小仓鼠。”

“哥，我让你失望了吗？”方识聿睁着新雨洗礼过的澄澈双眸问。

“从未。你是哥的骄傲，大家的骄傲。”贺决缓声道，“我们陪你长大。”

门外吃瓜三人组见里面再没动静，心里的大石头落了地，各自回屋睡觉。

…

次日大家各赶行程，即使亲眼目睹贺决把一块软垫放到了方识聿坐的椅子上，还问他要不要抱着，三人组也心照不宣地没提昨晚的事。

陈新扬舀着麦片，看得目瞪口呆。

艹，我大老板团终于要内部消耗了吗。  
绝育果然szd！


End file.
